We Meet Again, Oswald
by ShippingAtHeart
Summary: Accidentaly, the doctor finds his new 'dead' companion in a graveyard. Discover the conversation they have! SPOILERS FOR THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2012.


Hey guys! I am back!

_**SPOILERS:This is a story set AFTER the Christmas Special so Carefull! Please do not read if you have not watched the episode.**_

It is set after Clara sees her gravestone with her name on iit, by the way. The _VIEW POINT_ is from both The Doctor _AND_ Clara. Clara is in Bold and The Doctor is in Italic.  
_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**"Oh grow up, it's just a grave yard!" Clara said standing beside a gravestone engraved with 'Clara Oswin Oswald.', smiling her usual little smug smile. "Besides.. I don't believe in ghosts." Of course she didn't, she was the impossible girl, the girl who died twice. Scattered through time and space, the same girl, the same girl who always died. But there she was, standing there smugly, making her way through the grave yard, her best mate trailing behind. Just as she decided to turn back she heard a whooshing sound from behind the break in the woods. There it was, the Blue Police box that didn't belong in this time period, let alone a grave yard.**

_The doctor once more set out for an adventure. It's been a long time for him not having any. After the Christmas disaster which seemed to occur every year, he didn't really have time to go anywhere. Oh and that amazing girl he met. Clara. He didn't expect her to be so... amazing. Just her character interested the doctor. He had set the TARDIS to random, this time being careful not to put it on the highest possible. He liked having random adventures, not really knowing where he was going. As the TARDIS came to final halt, the doctor sprinted to the door and peaked his head around it._

**Clara watched in amazement as the TARDIS came into full view, as if by magic appearing from thin air. She looked around, her friend still standing hovering by the entrance of the graveyard and waiting for her return. Slipping her messenger bag off her shoulder, she placed it by a gravestone in plain sight before ducking into the break of trees. She approached the blue box just when she saw a distantly familiar man peeking out. "Doctor!"**

_Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the doctor, just a graveyard. And that's when all of the memories came flooding back. That bright summer's day when he lost two of his best friends. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams: the girl who waited for her last centurion. The doctor covered his eyes with his sweaty palms, not wanting anyone to see and feel his pain. For a little while, he was in his own world, until he heard ''Doctor!'' That familiar voice woke him from his daydream. And there in front of him was that same exact amazing, witty and clever girl, Clara. ''Clara?'' 'But how can this be happening? She died that same night on Christmas Eve, and got buried the next morning in the graveyard close by!' The doctor thought to himself. That's when he realised where he was. This was the same graveyard and not far away the gravestone with Clara's name was glittering in the day's sunlight. ''This is impossible!'' the doctor exclaimed._

**Beaming with excitement, Clara darted through the trees nearly falling to the ground as she came to a holt in front of him. "You're here! You're here!" She clapped with delight, glancing past the man known as The Doctor to the old police box behind him. "So is it! What did you call it again?" Clara looked back at him with bubbling curiosity, not noticing how he was staring at her in amazement. She did a circle around the magical contraption, looking inside the open door quickly. "Hasn't changed!" Clara walked back to the Doctor, placing a kiss on his stunned lips before letting out a laugh. "And neither have you. Impossible you say? Says the time traveller."**

_Stunted by the presents of Clara, the doctor kept staring not noticing her excitement. ''So is it! What did you call it again?'' Clara asked. 'TARDIS, it's called the TARDIS.' The doctor thought to himself but couldn't find the words to say it out loud. He watched her closely as she did spin around his precious time traveling device. Clara made a short comment to which the doctor still hadn't paid any attention to. He was just too stunned to see the same girl who died TWICE stand before him, breathing and alive. What he wasn't expecting the most is for her to step forward and kiss him. On the lips. AGAIN. If you could have called his stare stunned before, the reaction after the kiss was beyond the scale. He couldn't help enjoying it, though. ''...says the time traveller.'' Said Clara. 'I have seen impossible people before, but I've lost them, I've lost them all.'' The doctor replied. For a moment, he looked away staring at nothing. Shortly after, he focused back on Clara. ''You still fascinate me. You're different to many people I have met.''_

**Clara chimed with laughter, the almost melodic sound echoing in the stillness of the trees. The TARDIS was only feet away from her, yet she was resisting the urge to once again go inside. "..But I've lost them I've lost them all..." It only took those words for Clara to notice the sadness ridden on the face of the Doctor. She looked to him as he spoke, searching his eyes for something, but he wasn't looking at her. Clara's hands lifted to her neck out of habit, she clanged at the small chain around her neck that held a key on her person at all times. "Of course I am, I'm the impossible girl." She quipped with a delighted smile, "Has anyone baked you a soufflé recently? None better than mine I hope."**

_The doctor snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Clara's melodic voice mention soufflés. 'Soufflés, ha? Clara, what interests me about you is your wish for soufflés. It couldn't be from your past, no way could you have forgotten. I can't imagine you travelling in time to see yourself di-' the doctor cut himself off, making sure not share too much. He wasn't really sure whether Clara was aware of her unfortunate future. 'Time to find out whom you are, Clara Oswin Oswald. Care to join me once more in the TARDIS? I know you still have my key.' He glanced towards the bigger-on-the-inside, or as Clara called smaller-on-the-outside, box, gesturing to enter._

**Clara chuckled, her dark brown hair falling in her face as she took one last glade in the direction of the graveyard where her headstone laid. "To see myself?" She furrowed her eyebrows, curious as to what he had been about to say, only to have her curiosity shifted moments later. "Who I am? I'm Clara Oswin Oswald, former Governess." Without a word, Clara stepped past the Doctor, letting her wide set smile be the answer as she entered the contraption. "What sort of name is TARDIS?" She didn't actually intend for an answer to the question, her curiosity getting the best of her as she approached the controls.**

_All the time he saw her curiosity flaming in her eyes, he couldn't think of what to say. The way she walked around the TARDIS as if a true governess, exploring it, claiming it hers. Just the thought of her being his new friend, new companion, new family member, brought excitement. Her question didn't startle him. He calmly and carefully explained once more ''It means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She can travel anywhere and anytime in the universe and beyond. It could do more but that's for us to find out. Name a date and place and I promise to take you there'' the doctor exclaimed bravely and happily. He seemed to forget the horrors of reality when he was around her._

**There was so much excitement and curiosity building within Clara, she felt as if she was swimming in possibility. It was so extremely exhilarating she thought she might burst. What possible reason could there have been for her not to stake her claim on this remarkable machine, this remarkable being that was offering to show her things that wouldn't be possible in her wildest dreams. For her to walk away or deny the impossible would be downright stupid. "Anytime, anywhere?" Clara asked still trying to wrap her head around it all.**

_''Yes! Anytime, anywhere it is!'' And as he saw the bubbling excitement in Clara, the doctor turned the TARDIS to random setting once more. He was lucky enough to reach her the first time, so who says they won't be lucky the next? ''Tell me Clara, what have you been doing since the night we met? It's been a long time since I saw you.''_

**"So, if I wanted to go to the debut of one of Shakespeare's plays, or travel to Egypt and over throw an empire, you could take me there?" She said sceptically, watching as he worked the device. "Just like that?" Clara walked to the around the centre of the circle, looking across at the Doctor. "I gave up my position as governess. I baked and well… What have you been doing Doctor? Where have you been?"**

_'Yes, I could! I have actually taken one of my friends to a Shakespeare's play and well... it turned out to be a rather eventful day!' The doctor answered keeping a slight smirk on his face. He noticed a slight change in Clara's face expression, hinting that she felt bad for asking him about his friends but the doctor reassured her. 'It's ok! She's fine!' He ignored her follow up question, not wanting to answer._

**Clara nodded her understanding, "Well then, I want you to take me somewhere you haven't taken anyone else..." She said as she walked slowly in another circle, examining the TARDIS more closely. She had once again come within close proximity of the Doctor, speaking hardly above a whisper now. "Wherever that may be."**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
